


Never Could Go Back

by Synnerxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Haunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's seeing them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Could Go Back

_No more dreaming of the dead as if Death itself was undone  
-Blinding Florence + The Machine_

She is seeing them again. Ghosts, hallucinations, images left behind. Call them what you will, but she's seeing them again, that's unquestionable. People who should be dead and no longer a part of the living world. Yet here they are, reaching out to her with pale hands, eyes blank and unseeing except for her. She hates it, hates them. She wishes they would stay dead and buried and not bother her.

She sees them in her dreams and her waking hours. She sees them on street corners, in the chair next to her, in front of her house. They're everywhere and she can't seem to avoid them or get rid of them. She's tried everything from spells to herbs to exorcisms. Nothing works. 

It would be easier if she could communicate with them. She can't hear them speak, not even on recordings and they can't touch anything in this world. They stare at her with helpless eyes until she wants to scream at them to go away. This isn't her fault that they're stuck here and if it is by some chance of fate, if she could set them free, she would, but she's just a regular person. She can't do anything on her own. Not something like this.

Eventually she learns to ignore them and gets on with her life. She isn't happy, they're still there, lurking around corners and at the edges of her vision, but it's a way to cope and pretend she's normal and so she does it as well as she can. It works.

One day, she wakes and finds she can't see them anymore. Either that or they're all gone, back to where they come from or to wherever they were going. She finds herself wondering if they were ever really there in the first place. 

That thought haunts her more than they ever did.


End file.
